


Dream Becomes A Dictator

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Real World, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Dream pushes his stan power too far.
Comments: 1





	Dream Becomes A Dictator

It has been 10 years since Dream's totalitarian reign began. Every time you look down the streets here, you see people wearing Dream merch; shirts, pants, and even masks. The street is also full of zombie-like children, teenagers, and adults. They walk the streets, careful not to disobey a word their leader Dream told them. Their entertainment consists of everything Dream, nothing more, nothing less. Every other YouTuber has been vastly overshadowed, almost not existing at all. All they teach at school here is how to respect your leader, Dream. The world, of course, was not always like this. I once went to school with all my friends, talking about the newest video game consoles, highschool drama, and whatever YouTubers were watched at the time. There were also once people who never even heard of Dream before. Of course, there were always stans, but never could I've envisioned something like this happening. The guy was toleratable when he was mildly famous. I didn't like how he used his stans to get what he wanted, like during Minecraft Live 2020. But that's all in the past. Now, I praise the all-powerful, fantastic leader known as Dream.  
Let me tell you about all this all started. You see, back in 2020, Dream was starting to become a major jerk. As stated before, he used his large fanbase to get whatever the hell his heart desired. On January 1st of the following year, Dream posted a statement on his Twitter. He said that he was getting into leaders such as Stalin and Hitler and even saw where they were coming from. Naturally, the stans agreed, causing a bunch of 12-13 year-olds to believe in a flawed governmental system. Many online personalities that were popular at the time tried to cancel Dream for this, but of course, the stans didn't listen. They wanted to kiss up to their lord and savior Dream. 4 months later, Dream posted another tweet that was similar in content to the previous one. The tweet contained what looked to be a green and white flag, with Dream's name engraved on it. The tweet asked everyone who saw the tweet to purchase the flag and, "Bow down to the one and only Dream". Predictably, all the stans didn't even blink an eye. They bought the flag, did what Dream said, and more. There were reports of stans getting other people to do it too, whether the person they asked wanted to or not. Soon, there was a widespread phenomenon going on around the country. People were doing this from the forests of Oregon to the beaches of Florida.

Sometime later, the stans made an ideology of their own, called Dreamisim. In this ideology, one has to do what Dream says, no matter what that may entail. Stans were knocking on innocent people's doorsteps forcing them to subscribe to Dreamisim. Grandmas, 3-year-olds, even parents, were subscribed to Dreamisim. Running into a Dream stan of some kind was now virtually impossible when going online anywhere. If you hadn't heard of Dream before now, you would've by this point. Dream, using this immense power he held, ordered the stans to start picking off people he didn't like. He ordered a murderer against some kid who had used hacks on him. The kid was, of course, killed soon after the tweet. Public outcry occurred, with major news outlets chastizing dream, and rightfully so. Dream, however, didn't seem to give a damn. He continued ordering killings on anyone he had a slight grudge with, and murder cases among children dramatically increased. Soon, it was dangerous to say anything remotely bad about Dream in public, as you ran the risk of being beat to death by one of his many stans. It didn't take much time before Dream started to harness his full power. He killed many politicians with this power, including ones running for office. The police tried to intervene, but they could not track Dream, as he seemed to be moving locations frequently.

About 3 years after this all happened, Dream gained a massive army of teenagers willing to kill for their favorite YouTuber. This was used to his advantage in order to make it so that nobody else could hold a meaningful position of power. Or, worst of all, damage his fragile ego. This all culminated in an incident that occurred on July 9th, 2024, where Dream had ordered killings of anyone who was suspected of not being subscribed to Dream. This resulted in thousands of deaths across the country and even riots. The police didn't know what to do at this point, as they still could not locate Dream. The president was, naturally, panicking, as people across the country he led were dying left and right, all because of one man. A few days later, the president seemed to disappear, never to be heard from again. 

The clasp Dream had on ruling the population had become scarily far-reaching. Many were forced to become stans themselves in order to save themselves and even their families from being shot, stabbed, or worse. 

Now, I sit here, writing this in order to let you know that I am going to be killed soon. I openly bashed Dream's actions in public, and now I'm in hiding. I did not and will not disclose my location, but it wouldn't make a difference anyway. These stans out there are so dedicated, they won't stop searching until their body cannot physically search for me anymore. This may be my last word to anyone, so please know that if you wish to contact me, I am dead. I've been dead since before I started writing this all down. I hope somebody who is not infected with the totalitarian ideology of Dream's sees this and uses it as a warning sign. Run. Get the hell out of this place. My remains probably remain close by this notebook, something I apologize for if you do see it. Once again, I wish you the best, survivor, whoever you may be.


End file.
